halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
More rounding questions Hey Subtank, one more thing, what part of your Wikia.css allows for the wiki-navigation bar, Wikia's "Entertainment, Gaming, and Lifestyle" hub boxes at the top of the page, thumbnail images, and the personal toolbar that appears when you scroll to your username in the top right corner. Sorry, that I don't know their proper names. Thanks. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:03, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Tucker; there is no way to hide those URL arrows. It's either you link it to Halopedian (updated daily) or to Halo.Wikia (old). The choice is yours, though I strongly recommend linking to Halopedian. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sub, do you have the Vanity Armor Generator? :Yup. Why? Need me to generate an armour? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) If you would be so kind. :) Head: Mk. V Chest: UA/Counterassault Shoulder: (L)Mk. V, ®Mk. V Wrist: TACTICAL/UGPS Utility: TACTICAL/Hard Case Knee Guard: GUNGNIR Gender: Male Color: (P)Steel, (S)Gold I'm so jealous of people who have Vanity. My stupid laptop refuses to run it. :Here you go. Do note that the Vanity program can only produce male figures in V1.0. Oh, I selected Gold Visors since you didn't specify what colour you wanted. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks, my friend. Could you please do one more for me? Tryin' to visualize how this guy will look so I can start the Black Team omnibus. :Something like this? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....similar, but slightly "beefier", he's Black's CQC/Anti-vehicle/Door-kicker specialist. But I don't want 'im to look like the typical "Heavy Weapons" guy. Does Vanity have Kat's prosthetic in there? :Updated.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Thanks very much Sub. :) In Re: to the above Yeah, I know there is no way to get rid of the arrows. What I was asking was if you knew the location of Halo Fanon’s local disambig pages linking to Halopedia for the subjects I listed above. Can't seem to find them on my own, I'm afraid. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :You can try finding them on Category:Halopedia Mini-Pages if there are any. It is likely that most of them have become disambiguation pages, as they have been expanded by various users. If there are none, create one but try to make it as a disambiguation page if possible..- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll do that then, however, regarding said pages, didn't there used to be a template to be placed on the top of those pages saying "There is more information about this subject at Halopedia"? I can't seem to find it, do you remember which template I'm talking about? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Template:SeeHalopedia? I'm removing those from the wiki.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Figures. Ah well then, but I'll try out using disambigs. Thanks-o. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 01:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ROFL excues meh sir,but what if i want to make comedy fic? Share What did you do to 'Template:Share'! : ( --''Chris ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:39, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :A useless template that should have been removed last year.... and please do not recreate Documentation template. It's a menace to keep track of. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey awesomesause. :) I don't mean to be incessant, but if you could do one more armor generation for me? I'm trying to recreate 126's Mk. VI armor with some of his RL namesake's input. Head: CQB Chest: TACTICAL/Recon Shoulder: (L)Grenadier, ®Genadier Wrist: UA/Bracer Utility: UA/NxRA Knee Guard: FJ/Para Color: (P)Forest/Sage''(whichever's darker), (S)Orange Much love to ya for doin' this for me. :Here you go. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC ban Don't think I need to explain myself on this. Either way, I do believe that I shouldn't be banned. Can you please lift CT's ban on me? --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) HFFW Annual Awards May I request your expertise? :It's the Template:Scroll box. What are you trying to do exactly?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh god... after years being in HF, you though they would not make such petty mistakes.... >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Are you using WinRAR? Even if the demo expires in WinRAR, you can still use the program simply by clicking "Close" and proceed to extracting the compressed files.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Vanity Armor Generator :You can download it here via HBO mirror.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :See this post and this post for details on how to download. If downloading is an issue, see this.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:38, December 7, 2010 (UTC)